Cold Hands
by faithful muse
Summary: Alexander Lightwood objects to wearing gloves in cold weather. Magnus Bane is willing to serve as a handwarmer.  Malec.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Yes, I have been neglecting Discussion. I honestly don't know where to go with it, so I might leave it to die where it is. :(

HOWEVER, I had this little teeny scenario pop into my head while walking to class today. Those of you who are Malec-deprived, I hope this serves as a little pick-me-up.

It's short but (hopefully) sweet. I maaaay add a teeny bit more later. :)

* * *

Magnus watched as Alec approached. It was one of those chilly November mornings. Mist curled longingly around trees and lampposts. Alec had his head down and his shoulders hunched up to conserve his body heat. Magnus smirked. The tip of his nose was red from the frigid walk, and his too-long sleeves hung a good three inches past his clenched fists.

"They have such wonderful inventions nowadays, Alexander," Magnus remarked as the boy drew within hearing range.

"Huh?"

"You know, scarves. Mittens. Knit hats."

"I don't—"

Magnus waved his hand dismissively. "I know, trying to be a _man_ about it. You have the blood of the Angel running in your veins, so you'd rather be damned than sport something colorful or furry or, the Clave forbid, useful."

"Magnus."

"Yes dear?"

"Shut up."

Magnus grinned in response and leaned forward to kiss Alec on the nose. He reached inside of his sleeves to grab hold of the boy's hands and gave a shriek. "Alec, your hands are _freezing!"_

Alec mumbled something, but Magnus was too distracted to notice.

"Come again?"

"You could…warm them up."

Magnus raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And how would you suggest I do that?"

Alec blushed and shoved the warlock away. "Forget it." He stalked off, and Magnus waited a moment before following behind. He contemplated conjuring up a pair of nice gloves for Alec, but decided against adding insult to injury. It took only a few long strides to catch up, and Magnus reached out and grasped one of Alec's hands. Alec blushed again, but didn't shake him off.

Well, he mused, at least one warm hand is better than nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Short update is short. I've probably got one more teensy update for this story before I wrap it up. Keep it short and sweet, right?**

**

* * *

**

They walked past a number of shops before Magnus broke the silence. "So?"

"What?"

"What's the plan for today? How long do I have you before you go running back to the Institute?"

"Oh…" Alec looked away and shrugged his shoulders.

"Not very big on conversation today, I see."

"It's just cold. I can't think in the cold."

"Well, pick an activity that's _warm_."

Alec turned beet red and Magnus resisted the urge to pinch his cheek.

"I…I…um…"

"Yes?"

"I just don't want to be outside."

"Okay. That narrows our options somewhat. Are you hungry?"

Alec shook his head. "We could just…go back to your place?"

Magnus grinned widely and Alec sputtered. "That's not—I didn't mean—you know—_that._ It's just indoors and heated and…and…"

"Alexander."

"Yes?"

"You are simply adorable when you overreact. I'm not about to compromise your virtue if you're not ready for it. Relax."

"Okay."

"To my flat then?"

"Sure."

"Then it's settled."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thank you ALL for the kind reviews. You readers really do make my day by filling my inbox with sweet messages. Here's the third and final chapter to this story. Happy Holidays to you all!**

**

* * *

**

"Magnus?"

Magnus turned to look at Alec, one hand resting on the doorknob. "What is it?"

"I-" Alec opened his mouth to finish the sentence, but no words came out. He looked away and blushed.

Magnus waited for the rest of the response, but none came. "Yes?"

"It's nothing."

"Are you _sure_?"

"Yes. Just…nevermind." Alec looked back up and shivered. "Let's just get inside before I freeze to death."

Magnus opened the door with a smile and Alec followed him in. The boy let out a sigh of relief once the door was shut and the deadbolt driven home, keeping out the unwanted cold as well as unwanted guests. A fire crackled away in the fireplace, and Alec eagerly strode toward it.

"Wait."

He stopped. "What?"

"Coat and boots off."

Alec blinked. "What?"

Magnus sighed dramatically. "In case you hadn't noticed, it's cold and a little damp outside. I'd rather you didn't soil my couch."

"Oh…" He looked down at his boots, splattered with mud from their walk through the park.

"Would you like some assistance? I'm more than willing to help undress you."

Alec bit his lip and looked away. "I—" his voice cracked and he cleared his throat. "I've got it, thanks."

Magnus smiled. "You really are adorable." He turned away and walked toward the kitchen. "I'll get something to warm you up. Make yourself comfortable."

Alec left his boots by the door and hung his jacket in the closet. He arranged himself in one corner of the sofa, picking nervously at a loose thread on his sweater and staring at the fireplace.

Magnus reappeared with two steaming mugs. "I hope you have a sweet tooth beneath that stone-cold-shadowhunting exterior."

"A what?"

"Nevermind." Magnus sat down next to Alec. "Hot chocolate. I have a bit of a heavy hand with the marshmallows, so if it's too much let me know."

Alec put the mug to his lips and froze. "You didn't—I mean, I don't think you would, but there isn't—in this—is there?"

Magnus burst out laughing, surprising Alec, who very narrowly escaped sloshing chocolate all over himself. "Alexander, you wouldn't be accusing me of spiking your drink, would you?"

"No! I mean…I just didn't know. You're a warlock, and at that party, those drinks—"

"So you're saying yes."

"No, not really. It's just…um…"

Magnus shook his head. "_If_ I was of the mindset of seducing you, I surely wouldn't need the aid of some sort of _magical potion."_ He said the words emphatically, closing his eyes and taking a sip from his mug. "I am more than confident in my skills, in that particular department especially, and I am enough of a gentleman to take this at whatever pace you'd prefer, rather than making you uncomfortable. Or," he smirked, "_drugging_ you into submission. Rest assured, that is a mug of rather ordinary cocoa."

"Oh." Alec hesitated, blowing on his drink to cool it. He sipped cautiously. It _was_ a little too sweet for his liking, but it was good. And warm. Warmth was his number one priority at this point. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome."

They fell silent, watching the flames dance in the fireplace, drinking their hot chocolate. Magnus was careful not to impose on Alec's personal space. They set their empty mugs on the floor, and with a wave of his hand, Magnus transferred them to the kitchen sink. "Blanket?" he offered.

Alec nodded, and found himself wrapped in one. Magnus stretched and leaned back against the couch, closing his eyes.

"Didn't you want one?" Alec asked.

"Not particularly. I'm quite content just sitting here."

"Oh. Well…" His voice lowered to a near whisper, "I could share."

Magnus sat up, looking curiously at Alec. He nodded.

It took a few moments of hesitant movements and the arranging of limbs, but they ended up laying next to each other on the sofa. Alec rested his head on Magnus's chest, and slowly, ever so slowly, Magnus wrapped his arms around the boy.

Alec worried that Magnus could feel his heart pounding in his chest, but he decided that it didn't matter. After all, he was warm.

_It feels nice_, he thought, _laying here with him. It feels right._

"Magnus?"

"Mmm?"

"About earlier…on the stairs…"

"Yes?"

Alec swallowed nervously. "I was going to say that—that you forgot to give me a proper hello."

Magnus opened his eyes. "A what?"

Alec sat up, the blanket falling back from his shoulders. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, but he tried to ignore it. He leaned down and kissed Magnus. It took a moment for him to react, but it was a matter of minutes before Alec was free to speak again.

"Hello," he whispered as he struggled to slow his breathing.

"Hello indeed," Magnus responded.

Outside, the fog settled heavily on the city, filling the air with a fine mist. The streets were empty and those pedestrians that were about shivered in their coats and pulled their scarves up over their noses.

Inside this flat, on the sofa by the fireplace, however, things were quite warm.


End file.
